Rainbow Colours In My Hair (You Have Set Me Free)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Cheryl wasn't scared. Cheryl didn't get scared. She was just a bit...Overwhelmed. Choni. Oneshot.


**There are no words for how much I adore this couple, and even though Cheryl is incredibly confident and self assured, I just love how Toni is the one that really helps to make sure that translate to all aspects of her life. I also love Pride fics, so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

"Come on, Cher!" Toni Topaz was jumping up and down in excitement, the big fluff balls that were attached to her shoes were bouncing dangerously around, looking as though they were at risk of flying right off.

"Coming!" Cheryl Blossom called, knowing that she really should walk a bit faster, but there was a weird knot in her stomach that didn't belong there, and something that she wasn't used to at all. In fact, she was pretty sure she had only felt that way twice in her life, once when she had heard that Jason Blossom had died, and once when she had felt the ice on Sweetwater River break underneath her, and she had sunk into the freezing waters.

It was stupid.

And she _hated_ it.

She was nearly eighteen.

She was in Los Angeles with her beautiful girlfriend.

She looked absolutely amazing and she was about to go to her first Pride Parade.

But she felt that twist.

Probably because just a few hours previous, she had gotten a phone call from her mother, who had somehow found out that Cheryl and Toni were in LA for the parade and she had called to rip her to shreds over her 'immoral life choices' and how embarrassed she was that her daughter wanted to 'flaunt that Southside slut'. If it was any other person, Cheryl would have no problem throwing in their face the fact that _they_ ran a brothel and were the last person to be calling _anyone_ a slut, but there was just something about her mother that always threw her off balance and it had cut her deep.

It hadn't been the big of a deal when she had come out in Riverdale. At least, she hadn't thought it was. But it turned out that a big part of her had been sheltered by the protective umbrella of the _Serpents_ and her naturally snarky personality that warned people off. Over the past year and a half, she had heard enough whispers to make her feel a little insecure, and she hated that feeling, and she was so glad that she had Toni and Elizabeth Cooper to help her through with that. And also Kevin Keller, who she had always admired, and had apologized to him multiple times now about nasty to him for their first few years at Riverdale High.

So she had down played it a bit.

Toni had respected that and understood it, and even though she wanted to be loud and proud with their relationship, she let Cheryl set the pace.

And now she was about to go out...Into a crowd of strangers...A crowd of _thousands_ of strangers...And actively put herself out there.

Toni had helped her braid over a dozen little braids into her hair, creating the Pride rainbow in her red hair, and had spent a long time on both of their face paint. Almost the entirety of Toni's face, neck, arms and legs were covered was covered in love hearts and flowers and rainbows and she had _Bisexual And Proud_ painted in purple paint down her left leg. She was wearing a tiny grey crop top with a few slashes of colour and a bright pink bra that was flashing underneath, with a pair of high waisted shorts. She had on a pair of bright blue shoes with a big fluro green pom-pom on one shoe and a matching pom-pom in fluro pink on the other shoe. Cheryl was wearing a pair of tiny denim overalls that were tie-dyed with pink, red, orange, yellow, green, turquoise, indigo and violet sploshes. Her make up was a bit more understated, with just a big love heart on one cheek and then glitter spread over her neck and around her eyes. She had bracelets up both arms and more glitter splashed down her legs.

She looked fierce, and when they left their hotel room, she had felt brave and confident, but the closer they got to the parade, and the more people that they saw on the street and that saw _her_ , the more her stomach twisted.

She told herself that she wasn't scared.

Cheryl Blossom didn't _get_ scared.

There had only been two times that she had even admitted to herself that she had been scared, and _this_ shouldn't scare her.

She had nothing wrong with her.

She had nothing to be ashamed of.

She had nothing that was _worthy_ of scaring her.

"Cher?" Toni was suddenly right in front of her, and there was a worried look on her face, and Cheryl hated that. Because Toni was the most beautiful, the most incredible, the most sweetest person who had ever come into Cheryl's life, and when she was looking this colourful and excited, there shouldn't be anything that was making her look concerned and _not_ happy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, TT," Cheryl attempted a bright smile, but Toni saw right through it.

"We don't have to do this today," Toni told her, and even though she had been looking forward to the first day of the Pride Parade, Cheryl knew that it was nothing that Toni would ever hold against her.

"No," Cheryl shook her head, taking in a breath that was a little shaky in her lungs, but she was determined. "Let's go." Toni's smile was blinding, her purple and blue painted lips stretching wide, and she grabbed Cheryl's hand, linking their fingers, encouraging her forward.

So maybe she was a little scared.

But Toni was right by her side, and they would face the world and, more scarily, _her mother_ , together.

 **Let me know what you guys thought xx**


End file.
